Train Meetings
by MoonyNights
Summary: Reader meets Papyrus on the train after a day at the spa. Things get heated. / Short with female reader / Reader x Papyrus


Smutt ahead. be warned.

* * *

Sidestepping a group of teens loitering by the stairs, you continue on your way towards the platform. You are a bit late on your way home from an appointment at the spa with your friend. But you do not worry about catching the train. There will be another one leaving soon enough and you could take the chance to do some window shopping, or to get a head start on the book your friend lend to you today.

Quickly recounting how far you are into the month you decide that you could probably spend some of the extra extra money from your allowance on a new dress. You doubt that you would have enough for any actually nice looking lingerie in your size but it would certainly not be an unwelcome surprise if you had.

Smugly grinning you slip into the train just moments before the doors close and it departs. As always it is quite full with all the people heading home from work. You do not really mind. It does tend to clear out fast as well so there is that. You settle in next to the door, facing the inside of the carriage. Right now you arent´s squeezed in between people, that part only comes at the next station, so for now you still have some room to breath.

You take the chance to glance at your phone. Your Dad called while you were still at the spa and your Mom left a message. You pull up a group chat, clearing up some confusion about the trip planned for the next weekend. Throwing a glance out the window you decide that you also have time to let your Dad know that you saw he called and that you are going to call him back as soon as you get home.

As the train comes to a stop you tuck your phone away into your bag and hold it close to you. People pile into the train. You can even see some monsters. It´s nothing special what with your two cultures having blended together so well but you still feel a strange sense of joy at the sight. You remember all to clearly how, when you were younger and monsters first came to the surface, something like this would have been unimaginable. The issue of monsters versus humans seemed to draw in all the closeted racists like moths to a flame.

The sun is already bowing towards the mountains in the far distance. Soon enough the entire valley will be bathed in the colors of sunset. It is kind of sad that you can´t really appreciate the full effect of it in the city. A hand slamming into the window behind you makes you jump. A skeleton monster is standing closely in front of you, one hand over your shoulder. The loud sorry yelled practically in your ear clues you in that someone probably bumped into them and they were just trying to steady themselves without crushing your considerably smaller figure.

You shine a smile at the tall skeleton. "Not a problem at all, friend. I always liked it cozy and close anyway.", giving a wink you flick your hair back with one hand. The long strands glide over your bare shoulders deliciously. The heavy scent of orchids wafting from them. The spa really has the best shampoos and message oils. You almost wish they could do your hair every day. It´s always so nice and feathery after your day there.

Noting the color on the monsters cheeks you chuckle. Probably a bit shy you conclude. It kind of makes you want to flirt a bit more. You are already squeezed together so what difference would it make to get rid of that last tiny bit of space. Achrching your back subtly to make sure your chest can be seen in all it´s glory you lean up to talk without having to be overheard. "So it seems a bit rude to be all up in your face without even knowing your name. Care to help me out?"

The cutely stuttered response draws a low chuckle from you. "Ah..oh uhm...P-P-PAPYRUS!" The flush deepens. You can´t help but find it quite adorable. It would seem however that Papyrus is not to be unsteady for long as he starts talking at you with a speed and enthusiasm that you have rarely ever seen anyone exhibit. It really is quite fascinating. Not that he gets far. The train is stopping again and more people are getting on. Papyrus ends up having to get so close your face is pressed right up against his chest. Another light chuckles escapes you. Of course today of all days the train would be especially full. You don´t let yourself be bothered by it but Papyrus seems to have stopped dead in his monologue.

His face is frozen. If you had not seen him make different expressions over the course of you conversation you would have thought skeletons could not change expressions at all. Suddenly his hand lands on your shoulder. It slides to the back of your neck causing you to tilt your head up and throw him a confused look. You aren't complaining. He is gentle and it´s not like the neck is a bad place to touch. It just seems sudden with how flustered a little flirting had made him earlier. Doesn´t seem so shy now with his face pressed against your shoulder and one hand stroking along your neck.

The purr is what really sends you for a loop. Sure monsters are very different from humans, and skeleton biology is most definitely completely different, but purring seems like such a strange thing for something so humanoid to be capable of. It just surprises you. On the other hand it is actually quite nice. In different circumstances it would probably be quite soothing. Or really exciting. The lewd thought is sudden. But you are more then willing to role with it. Your new friend seems like he would not object. You bare your throat a tiny bit more.

At the next station you get off, dragging Papyrus along. Your apartment is still a ways away but you don´t really care. The two of you duck into an ally. It´s dark and a dead end with the only door leading out into it boarded up. No one is gonna be walking in on you here. Papyrus pushes you up against the wall attacking your mouth. His tongue shoving through your slightly parted lips. Eagerly you meet it with yours. Hands explore up and down your sides digging into the soft flesh, sending sparks down your spine.

With your head spinning from the lack of air you pull back, panting as Papyrus burys his face back into you neck, sniffing you. You gasp and shiver as the purr resurfaces. He grabs your hips, turning you around so your hands are against the wall with your legs spread apart and your hips canted back. Looking over your shoulder you watch him kneel down and pull up you skirt. Your eyes flutter closed at the pleased growl that escapes him as he pulls your bright orange pantys down to your knees.

Papyrus eats you out as if he were starving. Slurping up your fluids like the most delicious drink he has ever had. The orgasm he works you up to leaves you breathless and shaking. While you are recovering he flips you around again. Pinning you to the wall as he picks you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and hold on. Before you even know it he is lined up with your still fluttering entrance and pushing in, in one smooth stroke. Reaching deeper then any human you had ever been with. Deeper even then your Ex-boyfriend who had always prided himself on being rather big. He definitely has nothing on the skeleton monster.

Papyrus pauses for a moment before burying his face back in your neck, one hand holding you by your hip while the other tangles in you hair. Then the pulls back and rams his cock back deep into you. You feel every centimeter as it presses into you. Thick and heavy, leaving you tingling. You catch glances at it as Papyrus pulls back to change to the other side of your neck. It is the same bright orange as your pantys. And it is glowing. It is oddly exciting. If your brain weren´t so blissfully blank with pleasure you would be wondering if you have a monster fetish.

Your partner is aggressive. Leaving bitemarks all over your bare shoulders. Breathlessly you babble nonsensical pleas. At a particularly hard thrust you even squeal. He has unhooked one of your legs setting it to the ground. You try to hold your balance as he rocks your frame with every thrust. You can feel him brushing along your g spot and angle your hips so Papyrus is hitting it dead on every thrust. You find yourself making noises higher then you were aware you could make. Pleasure sweeps over you like a typhoon. It drags you under, blinding you for a moment and leaving you dizzily swaying as you come down again.

As awareness of your surroundings returns you fidget uncomfortably. The Wall is kinda sticky and gross and the fluids dribbling down your legs is cooling rapidly with the wind going through the ally. Your neck is also tender from all the bite marks and you know you will feel that pounding you just got tomorrow. If only the aftermath of sex could be as good as the actual thing. You groan softly as Papyrus pulls back, sending a wave of fluids gushing down your legs. You squeak in surprise. He chuckles awkwardly telling you that the magic dissipates after a few minutes after you send him an accusing look.

In the meantime Papyrus helps you to stand up straight and you sort out your cloths. You right your skirt and straighten out your top while Papyrus straightens out his own cloths. Frowning you look around for your pantys. The tall skeleton holds his jacket out to you and helps you put it on. He also hands you your pantys. You decide not to put them back on while you are still so sticky. Papyrus release might vanish. Yours does not. You put them into the jackets pocket.

Awkwardly Papyrus offers you his arm. You chuckles taking his hand after wiping yours clean with tissue. Walking in the direction of the Station for a while Papyrus suddenly asks if you wanna go eat something. You agree enthusiastically. A nice piece of cake or some ice cream would be lovely. Because he insists on paying you show him your favorite cafe in the area. A lovely little shop hidden away from the bustle but still close enough to the train station to be convenient. You have a lovely chat while watching the sunset.

Papyrus drops you off at your apartment. You exchange numbers and set up a time for a first date. As you give him back his jacket you leave the pantys there. You have another pair. You won´t miss them terribly. Besides. You like the idea of staying on his mind just a little longer that evening. And maybe, after that date, you can show him the dark orange pair you had somewhere at the back of your closet. A wicked smirk spreads over your face as you step under the shower for a quick rinse.


End file.
